Hanabi's Mixed Adventure
by TeresaYates
Summary: Welcome to the true timeline where Hanabi will be testing her luck with her destined loved one Konohamaru Sarutobi!


**And here I am again with the last chapter to "Hanabi's New Adventure" series! I hope you guys like this one too hehe. This one is based off the original timeline, one where Tenzari and co still doesn't exist. (I can say they might not actually re-appear in future books either without the author's consent. v.v) But Himawari and Boruto both do exist in this timeline!**

Chapter 3 of 1: Hanabi x Konohamaru (True Timeline)

It was raining outside, two kids were in their rooms at the Hyuga compound. One was a boy who resembled his father Naruto Uzumaki, except his hair and long like a banana and he only had two whiskers, on both sides of his face. Instead of his usual orange and blue jumpsuit, his son wore a black and red adidas jumpsuit. His name is Boruto Uzumaki and he was twelve years old. The other kid were a girl, she resembled their mother in almost every way, she eyes were blue like Naruto's she too had two whiskers on each of her cheeks. She wore a long sleeve pink shirt. with a yellow blouse and black leggings. Despite her abeing 3 years old, she was very tall, some say she stood at 4'5'. On the sides of her hair were her hair sticking out, which was actually natural for her. This girl's name is Himawari Uzumaki, the daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. Hanabi came up to their rooms wearing her orange kimono with red flames going through them, she had grown to be truly a beaut. Hinata Uzumaki came in after her, she wore green shorts with a lavender shirt with while long sleeves and her hair was shorter, it was a reference to her preteen days. "Himawari, Boruto. What are you two doing?" asked Hinata with a smile on her face when she approached them. Himawari made her eyes big before sitting up with her legs crossed. "Oh nothing Mommy, we're just playing a game is all." said Himawari, her voice sounded light and sweet at the same time. "Yeah, I was total kicking Himawari's butt too!" excalimed Boruto holding up their handheld systems. "Ohh" said Hinata giggling while glancing over at Hanabi who was on her phone texting a very important friend of hers. "Who are you texting Hanabi?" asked Hinata looking at her sister curiously, Hanabi didn't look away from her screen, she only turned her phone around to HInata showing a very important message to her. "The Ultimate Team's been captured for a year now! This is 2019, you know." said Hanabi shaking her head in disbelief.

"And there's a new team that rose up in their place, they call themselves 'The Imagination Warriors' it only has about twenty four members in it." said Hanabi turning her phone back around to her and put it away. "After all The Ultimate Team's sacraficed to save us- geez." Hinata laughed as she was well aware of this story, she only shook her head and patted Hanabi's head. "You do know that's just a book right? None of those things actually happened nor exist. Especially those villages called Chicago, El Paso, New Heaven's Ansonia and more." said Hinata, Hanabi put her phone away as she waved the idea off in dismiss and looked at her neice and nephew. "Well Mom, I think it's healthy if Auntie still believe in those childish stories. It just proves she's still a kid at heart." said Boruto putting his game down just as it said game over. "Aww men." he sighed and looked at Himawari who had a message on her screen that said 'Winner' on it. Himawari laughed, waving her game in the air. "I won! I finally beat him!" said Himawari handing her Mom the game. Hinata held it and laughed before handing it back. "Good job Himawari, would you like to come help me get dinner started?" asked Hinata as she slowly walked out the room, "Yes!" screamed Himawari quickly following after her mom. Boruto looked at Hanabi then pulled a book from behind his bed with a rabbit human on it, she wore an adorable red dress and her bunny ears hung down the sides of her head with a carrot behind her. "This is my favorie book of all time Auntie Hanabi, it's called Cream's Human Form." said Boruto, Hanabi took the book gently and looked at the cover. "Who's the girl on the front cover?" she asked him. Boruto smiled from ear to ear. "It's that bunny girl from Sonic X, Cream The Rabbit! Isnt she adorable when she's a human?" he asked her clearly fan-guying over her. "She kind of reminds me of Himawari." Hanabi giggled while hnding him back his book.

"It's most certainly something. How does it end?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips showing some interest in this. "Oh! I..um only got through to Volume One, it stops at chapter five. They say the next chapter is yet to be released in Volume Two!" said Boruto, Hanabi laughed a little while walking out Boruto's room and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Hinata and Himawari continued cooking in the kitchen while habing small conversations between one another, after twenty minutes passed Hanabi came out the shower then went into her room and gotten changed into a red kimono with gold going through it. There was a knock coming from the front door. "I'll be right back Hima, just call me if the pot starts over boiling okay?" said Hinata walking to the front door, Himawari raised her hand i the air giving her Mom a thumbs up with a proud. "Okay!". Hinata opened the door just as Hanabi was making her way downstairs, there before her stood Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the third Hokage. "Hey, Hinata. I-Is Hanabi here?" he asked her, he held an umbrella which was good otherwise he'd be dripping wet. "Hi Konohamaru, and yeah she is." said Hinata turning around as Hanabi walked over to her. "Hanabi, Konohamaru is here to see you." she said as she looked over at Himawari's direction. "Momma, the pot's over boiling!" she shouted to alert her. "Thanks Hima!" said Hinata quickly excusing herself from them. Hanabi looked at Hinata as she went into the kitchen. "So..." said Konohamaru as he gestured to the living room. "Can I come in? It's pretty rainy out here." he said jokingly, Hanabi looked back at Konohamaru flashing an awkard laugh. "Sure, I don't see why not." said Hanabi walking into the living room, Konohamaru closed the door behind him, locked it, put his umbrella away and joined her in the living room. "Wow" he said looking around in awe. "This house is pretty big." Hanabi blinked and looked around a few times while rubbing her cheek a bit. "Well, I guess the Hyuga Compound is pretty big. Haha." said Hanabi sitting down on the couch, Konohamaru sat down in a chair across from her. "S-So, did you notice anything about the year? Perhaps a certain fictional team being...captured?" he asked her laughing. Hanabi nodded her team while rubbing her hands together. "Yeah, it feels weird to actually feel like I've been there especially after reading it but, it's going to be okay." said Hanabi poking her fingers together.

Konohamaru laughed and struck a pose. "What if I showed up there just in the nick of time to save them?" said Konohamaru putting his arms down. Hanabi laughed and shook her head no. "Eh, I guess it'll get boring then." laughed Hanabi, Konohamru pouted as he got up and took a seat next to Hanabi. "Hey you two it's time for dinner." said Hinata, she and Himawari had already sat the table. Naruto, and Boruto were already sitting down in their seats. "Here I come." said Hanabi getting up walking to the dinning room, she took her seat Next to Hinata and Konohamaru took his seat between Himawari and Boruto. "Mmm, this smells good." said Naruto mouth watering. "I have to agree with you Dad, Mom and Himawari surely out done theirsleves as usual!" added Boruto who was mouth watering as well. "I'm sure it'll taste just as great as it looks big sis!" said Hanabi picking up her fork. "Thanks you guys, I couldn't have made all this food without my little helper." said Hinata palacing a kiss on Himawari's forehad, Himawari flashed a closed eye smile at everyone. "Well thanks for helping out with dinner tonight Himawari, I'll be honored to taste your cooking skills." said Konohomaru as he had done the same as Hanabi. "Aww, it was nothing!" said Himawari. They all said together. "Thanks for the food!" Everyone ate their food, with small talk between them, each having their own opionons onthings. Hanabi had used her fork like an antenna and poked Konohamaru with them. Konohamaru held his arm and gently shook her lightly, Himawari had launched a chicken bone at Konohamaru but Hinata gladly caught it and waved her head in disapproval at throwing food at the dinner table. Naruto laughed as he continued eating, he and Boruto nearly choked on their food but washed it down with grape soda, As time went on they finally finished eating, the kids were alseep in their rooms. Naruto had taken out the garage, Konohamaru swept the floors and Hinata and Hanabi tackled the dishes everything wa sdone and clean, Hinata had pulled Konohamaru into the kitchen to talk with him. Hanabi left the kitchen allowing them time to talk, as she done the same with Naruto. "Hanabi, you're not dating anyone are you?" he asked her, Hanabi shot a nervous laugh while rubbing her cheek gently. "Umm.. Nope, I'm actually pretty much single." said Hanabi looking at Naruto dead in his eye. Naruto laughed "Well what do you know, Konohamaru's a single pringle too!" said Naruto. Hanabi laughed at this and tilted her head. "But why did you bring this up for Naruto?" Naruto gave her a light smile "You both like the same fictional book, you're in the same age group. What I'm saying is you should give him a chance." said Naruto walking upstairs waving his hand to her. "Good night." "Good night Naruto." said Hanabi waving back to him, she felt a hand tap her left shoulder.

She turned around and saw Hinata pointing over to Konohamaru. "He's waiting for you. And I'm going to bed. Goodnight" said Hinata hugging her gently as she slowly walked upstairs to bed. "Night" she replied. Konohamaru unlocked the front door and was going to head out, he hesistated a bit just as Hanabi walked over to him with her hands on her hips. "Hey" she said to him smiling. "Hey" he smiled back to her. "So you're going home now huh?" she asked "Such a shame, I would ask you to spend the night buuut.." her voice trailed off a bit. Konohamaru nodded his head understanding. "It's alright, anyways it was good to see you. Bye" he said walking out the door. Naruto's words slowly came back to Hanabi, she closed the door after him. Her forehead leaned against the front door , she used her Byakugan to watch him walk away from their house. She deactivated them and sighed, slowly going upstairs but was stopped by Hinata who sat on the stairway. "Hanabi, go to him before it's too late." said Hinata with her hands on her chin, never breaking sight of her little sister staring at her. "Hinata, I appreciate what you're trying to-" she was interrupted by a knock on their door. She sighed, pouted givng a fake frown. Hinata giggled and ushered her to the door. "Open it, open it! I want to see how this ends." giggled Hinata, Hanabi stuck her tongue out at Hinata playfully before unlocking the door and turned around just as Konohamaru's lips were smashed against hers, she froze for a second and slowly kissed him back drapping her arms around his shoulders, he held her close to him then broke the kiss moments later and smiled. "There, that turned out better than I expected." he laughed a bit. Hanabi blushed as she slowly pulled away from him, equally embarassed. "Yeah, Good night now." she said as he walked back out into the rain with his umbrella, this time she made sure he was gone and on his way home. Hanabi turned around to see Hinata and Naruto both squealing at one another "Well she got the good ending huh Hinata?" asked Naruto kissing her cheek. Hinata blushed lightly and nodded. "Yes she did. This was worth the wait." said Hinata. "You guys.." sighed Hanabi and pointed upstairs. "Go to bed!" Hinata and Naruto laughed before running to their rooms. Hanabi went to bed as well with a small blush on her face as she fell asleep.

**And this is the end of Hanabi's Mixed Adventures! I'll see you guys in any future books I'll make.**


End file.
